This invention relates generally to orthopedic devices. More specifically the invention relates to assistive peripherals for orthopedic braces and prosthetic devices.
Joint injuries occur to hundreds of thousands in the United States every year. These joint injuries can involve the destabilization of the joint so severe as to induce damaging hypermobility. For example, hypermobility is a subsequent effect after a rupture of the commonly torn anterior cruciate ligament, also known as the ACL. Often, in addition to surgery and rehabilitation, mechanical joint braces, sometimes referred to as functional braces, are employed by those injured to aid in recovery from such injuries, by stabilizing the joint and preventing improper movement of the joint. As suggested by recent research, a knee that has undergone ACL reconstructive surgery has an increased risk for re-injury if the individual does not wear a functional knee brace. However, mechanical joint braces, even when recommended or prescribed by physicians may not provide all theoretically possible benefits for a number of reasons.
In particular, many mechanical joint braces do not provide a secure fit with the human body, or at least a particular user of the mechanical joint brace. This may result in some slippage of the brace in which the brace moves out of proper positioning on the braced joint. This may lead to potential injury thereafter due to undesired and detrimental forces applied to the body joint and its components due to the brace being located in the wrong position. At the very least, repositioning the brace may become a consistent inconvenience for the user. It is important that the hinge of the orthopedic device stay in the place of proper position on the joint as per a medical providers recommendation.
Widespread research has been conducted on the effects of mechanical joint braces and the experience of individuals wearing the brace. In addition to some findings indicating an increased risk of re-injury to some crucial ligaments if the applicable brace is not worn during post-surgical activities, other relevant findings have been recorded. A significant problem in regards to the braces was non-compliance due to brace discomfort, slippage, fit, and inhibition of performance. These findings include the detrimental effects of bracing on speed and agility, the abnormally excessive intramuscular pressure beneath some components of the knee brace that results in decreased local muscle blood flow and muscular oxygenation, the induction of premature muscle fatigue, and the inhibition or restriction of athletic performance.
Additionally, discomfort, irritation, injury, or deformation of the body may occur due to the fit and wear of the brace on the user. In particular, circulation in the braced area may be reduced due to the brace being tightened so that it maintains its position as well as possible, and muscles in the area may become misshapen at the areas where straps, the frame of the brace, or other securing mechanisms are employed. Lastly, a user may wear the brace less than they should because of the aforementioned issues (referred to as non-compliance by user), further increasing the opportunity for the joint to be reinjured.
Embodiments of the invention provide solutions to these and other problems.